


enamored

by camo_queen840



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gigi Goode - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, crystal methyd - Freeform, crystal methyd/ gigi goode, gigi goode/ crystal methyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camo_queen840/pseuds/camo_queen840
Summary: Gigi gets stood up and meets a cute bartender. She takes Gigi home ;)
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	1. stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I would love to get some suggestions for my next story! i will be adding a new chapter every day, so please come back daily!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi is stood up and is taken home by a cute bartender <3

Gigi sat at the bar, staring at her phone for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Opening up tinder on her phone, she saw no new messages from the mystery girl who asked her out. She called the bartender's attention, and he told her he was off. As the new bartender walked behind the bar Gigi couldn’t help but stare. The girl had neon green hair styled into a mullet and wore a wacky printed crop top. Besides the odd taste in fashion, she was drop dead gorgeous. The mystery bartender turned around to find a mesmerized Gigi.  
“Am i really that gorgeous?” said the beautiful girl sarcastically  
“Oh my gosh, i'm sorry for staring.” Gigi stuttered  
“It's alright, what brings you here alone?” said the girl with a softer tone  
“Oh I had a tinder date, but she didn't show.” Gigi spoke slowly  
“ Oh, you’re gay? Me too!” She said sounding a bit excited  
“Bi, actually. I'm Gigi by the way”  
“Crystal. So Gigi, what do you think I could get the number of the pretty girl standing in front of me?”  
It took Gigi a second to realize Crystal was talking about her, but then she leaned over and scribbled it on a piece of paper, which Crystal stuffed into her apron pocket.  
“Sooo, crystal, when do you get off?” Gigi spoke flirtatiously  
“Not for a while, but you wanna stick around? I’ll make it worth your while” Crystal said as sultry as she possibly could  
“Sure!” Gigi exclaimed

Two and a half hours later  
Crystal slammed Gigi into her apartment front door, their lips meeting once again. Gigi shivered as Crystal attached her lips to the other girl’s neck, sucking a dark purple mark into it. They quickly moved inside, Crystal not bothering to turn on any lights, leading Gigi to her bedroom, still connected at the lips. She threw Gigi onto her bed, pinning her hands above her head and forcefully kissing her again, tongues fighting for dominance, even though Gigi knew she wanted to lose. Crystal started to move down, leaving hickeys and love bites on the younger girl’s collarbones. She then started pulling Gigi’s shirt off and pushing her lacy black bra down, revealing a pair of A cup tits with light pink nipples. She began to suck onto one of them, biting until she heard Gigi squeal. She played with Gigi’s tits, experimentally sucking on one while pinching the other. It seemed as though Gigi was enjoying the pain. Crystal continued to suck on Gigi’s nipples, until Gigi started roaming her hands across Crystal’s chest. She then sat up abruptly.  
“ I was wondering if we could try something. Is that ok?”  
“Sure.”

Crystal got up from the bed and rummaged around in her closet until she found a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. She moved back to straddle Gigi, handcuffing her hands to the headboard of her bed. Gigi wiggled a bit, but gave crystal the go ahead. She then moved down and removed her red plaid skirt to reveal a pair of matching black panties. Crystal prodded at gigs entrance over her panties, watching as Gigi attempted to gain some friction, while Crystal held her hips down. Crystal then pulled Gigi's panties all the way off and began leaving hickeys on her stomach, deep purple marks that would last days, sprinkled in with large red patches from bites and kisses. Gigi moaned at the sensation, arching her back ever so slightly. Crystal continued to move down to her thighs, leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites. Crystal nestled herself in between her legs and lightly touched Gigi's clit with her index finger.   
“More please” Gigi moaned  
Crystal nodded and began massaging Gigi's clit at a painful pace. Gigi moaned loudly as she bucked her hips, trying once again to gain friction as she gripped the headboard in ecstasy. Crystal then sat up and pulled off her own outfit, revealing a dark green lacy panty and bra. Gigi tried to reach up and touch her, but the handcuffs restricted her, digging into her wrists. That was gonna leave a mark. Crystal unhooked her bra to reveal her breasts, dark mocha nipples and silver horizontal piercings through both nipples.  
“Like what you see?” Crystal laughed as Gigi nodded and begged crystal to touch her. Instead, crystal pushed her panties to the side, revealing her beautiful pussy. She spread her lips and began massaging her own clit. Gigi the third time that night, attempted to gain some friction , but Crystal's knees held her hips down. Crystal moaned pornographically as she sped up the pace to rub her clit. She then moved one of her knees in between Gigi's legs, pushing hard against Gigi's pussy. Gigi pathetically humped Crystal's leg as Crystal inserted two fingers inside herself, fingers curled right against the perfect spot. Crystal moved herself closer to Gigi, hovering over Gigi's face, the smaller girl a wreck from being teased all night.  
Crystal spoke softly “ if you're a good girl and let me sit on your face, i'll make you cum so hard you wont be able to walk tomorrow .”  
Gigi nodded ferociously as crystal positioned herself above Gigi's face, sitting down. Gigi got to work quickly, sucking on Crystal's clit and licking over her entrance. Crystal moaned loudly, which prompted the younger girl to moan into crystal’s pussy, creating vibrations. Crystal then rocked back and forth onto Gigi’s mouth, Gigi licking stripes across her pussy. Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hair and pulled her closer to her pussy, Gigi gasping for air as she sucked on Crystal's clit. 

“Mmmmm, I’m gonna cum,” Crystal moaned as she pulled on Gigi’s hair even harder  
Gigi squealed from the pain a s streams of mascara stained tears rolled down her cheeks. Crystal then turned around to pinch Gigi’s nipples as she came, causing Gigi to squeal into her pussy. Crystal clenched her legs around Gigi’s head, cutting off all the air Gigi was receiving. Gigi licked Crystal through her orgasm, legs trembling and Crystal squealing. She finally dismounted to Gigi gasping for air. Crystal chuckled

“What’s so funny?” Gigi panted

“Nothing. You just look ready to be fucked long and hard.” Crystal spoke with a domineering tone.

Gigi moaned, as though to remind Crystal he still had an obligation to fuck Gigi. Crystal stood up, and moved to the side of the bed. She grabbed Gigi’s face and whispered, “You were such a good girl tonight I will pleasure you. But here's the fun part”, She said pulling out a blindfold, “is that you won't be able to tell when i'm gonna make you feel amazing,” She then slid the blindfold onto Gigi's head, wiping a tear off her cheek before pulling it down over her eyes. Crystal then slapped Gigi’s tit harshly, causing Gigi to squeal. 

The next thing Gigi knew, she felt Crystal’s tongue licking over her entrance. Gigi wrapped her legs around Crystal as Crystal ate her out fiercely, sucking on her clit and inserting her tongue. Gigi writhed under Crystal as she inserted two fingers inside Gigi. She scissored her opening, stretching Gigi deliciously. She then inserted another finger, which was a bit of a stretch. Gigi moaned as Crystal pumped her fingers in and out of her at an extremely fast pace. She then took her fingers out entirely, moving her hand to rub Gigi's clit at a painful pace. Gigi moved her legs in a kicking fashion, accidentally kicking Crystal. Crystal stopped what she was doing and wiped her cum-soaked hand onto Gigi’s bare chest. She then got up off the bed to grab something out of her closet. Gigi felt Crystal sit on the bed again as she grabbed one of Gigi’s legs, attaching a leather cuff connected to a spreader bar. Crystal then attached the other leg, effectively spreading Gigi's legs to the perfect angle. 

Crystal once again settled in between Gigi's legs, whispering to Gigi, “ my little slut has her legs spread just for me, i can't wait to dive in.” She then stuck 4 fingers inside Gigi. Gigi screamed at the stretch, it was a bit painful, but she also felt an extreme euphoria that almost pushed her over the edge. Crystal pumped her fingers in and out very slowly, which made Gigi impatient. She squealed as she tried pushing down onto her fingers. Crystal then removed her fingers and prodded them into Gigi's mouth, which she opened obediently. Crystal moved her head to Gigi's pussy, flattening her tongue against her clit. Crystal licked directly onto Gigi's clit, making her squeal. She continued licking her clit roughly. Gigi was so close she could feel it. Her skinny thighs began to tremble as a string of moans and muffled sounds due to crystals fingers still being in her mouth. She had never felt this amazing in her entire life. Crystal then pulled her fingers out of Gigi's mouth and stuck 4 fingers in, continuing to lick Gigi's clit. Gigi felt as though fireworks were exploding in her stomach as she began shaking uncontrollably. Crystal pulled her fingers out right as Gigi began to squirt, directly onto Crystal’s tongue. Gigi screamed in ecstasy, toes curled and frantically grabbing the headboard for dear life. Crystal lapped up all of Gigi’s juices before going up and kissing Gigi fiercely. Crystal kissed Gigi while her fingers rubbed Gigi’s clit through her orgasm. After a couple minutes of earth shattering pleasure for Gigi, Crystal uncuffed Gigi and removed the blindfold, rubbing her bruises as though to apologize. The older girl handed Gigi a warm towel to wipe up, helping her clean up because she was still shaking uncontrollably. She cuddled next to Gigi and whispered in her ear

“You were amazing sweetheart.” Gigi was still trembling and could barely speak. Instead, she hummed in approval. Crystal had never felt so enamored by someone before. She wanted to get to know the beautiful girl in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I edited this chapter a bit to make it flow better (and add a bit more detail to the smut). Please comment what you want me to do next!!! <3


	2. Cyber time ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi cant get enough of Crystal and calls her the morning after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! remember to leave comments and suggestions!

The next morning, Gigi awoke from a dead sleep in an unfamiliar place. She soon realized she was not wearing any clothes, neither was the girl sleeping with her arm around her. She quietly moved her arm off her side and got up off the bed to find her clothes, slipping on her skirt and top, not being able to find her bra. Oh well, she thought, leaving without her bra. She then stumbled to the front door, the door slamming behind her

Crystal woke up to her door slamming shut. Gigi left, she thought, a bit saddened. She really wanted to get to know that beautiful girl. She rose from her bed wearing nothing, sweat still glistening from her body from the night before. She reached for an old sweater and sweatpants to wear as she saw a pink post-it note with Gigi’s loopy cursive.

Call me. You have my number.

As soon as crystal saw the note, she dashed to her apron from the night before, reaching into the pocket. Sitting there was an old receipt with Gigi’s number. Crystal grabbed her phone and texted the number.

Crystal: Hey there gorgeous

Gigi: Who is this?

C: Oh, sorry it’s crystal :/

G: OMG hi!!!! :)))))

C: Hi, sooo, i was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go on a date with me, this weekend?

G: Sure

Two hours later

After texting back and forth for some time, Gigi abruptly stopped texting. Crystal wondered why, but didnt text her anymore. She kept thinking about Gigi throughout her day. Her body, with its perfect tits and flat stomach. The way her hips jutted inward toward her stomach and gave her a natural hourglass shape. Just thinking about her made her want to fuck her. She was already getting wet at the thought of her. She climbed into bed and began reaching into her old Adidas sweatpants to touch her clit. She rubbed it in circular motions and began re watching her passionate sex with Gigi on tape in her head. She thought about making Gigi cum over and over again, watching her writhe and struggle to breathe. She thought about fucking her with a strap on and vibrator, or eating her out until she couldn't walk. Crystal then got up from her bed to go to her closet, with its chest of drawers she kept her toys in, grabbing a small purple cordless vibrator. She moved back to her bed and put the vibrator directly on her clit, filling her entire body up with bubbles of electricity. The vibrations built up fast and made her moan pornographically. Right as she was about to peak, Crystal felt her phone vibrate. It was a call from Gigi. She picked up, not removing the vibrator, trying to not make her voice sound as though she was being pleasured.

“H-hello?” Crystal stuttered, barely being able to keep it together.

“Soo, i was wondering if we could go for round two, over the phone. Sounds like You’re already almost there” Gigi spoke with a laugh

Crystal was mortified. She stopped the vibrator and spoke softly, “You wanna have phone sex?”

“Sure, why not?” Gigi giggled. “I mean you were already jerking off so why not make it fun?” she said, sending Crystal a picture.

Crystal opened up the picture and was instantly obsessed. There Gigi layed in her flawless canopy bed wearing nothing but thigh high stockings and garters. Her legs were spread at the perfect angle, revealing her beautiful pussy, its entrance slick with precum. She also had small silver clamps hanging from her perky tits, biting into her nipples. She had three fingers deep inside herself and she looked pretty close, from the way her back was arched. Crystal spoke softly into the phone,

“You are so beautiful doll.”

“Send me one”

Crystal sat on her bed and decided to play it cool. She pulled up her sweater to reveal her pierced nipples for the camera, and pulled down her sweatpants to reveal her pussy. She then turned back on the vibrator, pushing it against her clit, causing her to moan. She quickly snapped the picture and sent it to Gigi. A few seconds later, she heard Gigi let out an enormous moan, she then said something that was inaudible to Crystal. Crystal then heard a vibrating noise on Gigi’s end. 

“You pleasuring yourself, kitten?” Crystal said sultry

“Yes. Please talk to me, I wanna hear what you plan on doing to me next time i see you.” Gigi said desperately

“Well, I was just thinking about how i want to tie you down and make you cum over and over and over again. How I want to see you writhe and moan and beg for more. I wanna press a vibrator directly against your clit and watch you squirm in pleasure. I wanna make you feel amazing, like nothing before.”

With that sentence, Gigi let out an enormous moan screaming “I'm coming!!!”

Crystal had almost reached her peak and said to Gigi, “keep moaning, just like that. I'm so close!!!”

Gigi obliged, and kept moaning more and more, each louder than the last until Crystal let out a scream as she came. An eruption left Crystal as she shook violently with the vibrator on its highest setting, pressed directly onto her aching swollen clit. She shut the vibrator off and spoke shakily into the phone,

“So how does Saturday sound? I know that's tomorrow but just can't wait to see you again.”

“Sounds nice,” Gigi said, breathing hard into the phone. “See you then!” she said as she hung up.

Crystal sat up on her bed and saw that she got a new text

Gigi: For you <3

Enclosed was a photo of the aftermath. Gigi was still holding the vibrator with her hair messy and face slicked with sweat. She looked out of breath and her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. Her long legs were bent at an angle, but still spread wide to show her glistening pussy, cum oozing out. She looked like she had never felt this good before.

I need to hold onto this one, Crystal thought

1025 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you guys so much for your support! I will be updating again tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled for it!


	3. Paint me every color under the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal takes Gigi on a secret date :)

Saturday night came abruptly, and it found Crystal deciding what to wear. Clothes were strewn around her entire Los Angeles apartment, along with hundreds of necklaces and shoes. She decided on a cheetah print body con dress with a pair of doc martens, her green hair messily styled into her trademark mullet. Both arms were littered with bracelets and half a dozen necklaces hung from her neck. She was so excited she could barely wait.

Across town in west Hollywood, Gigi was also getting ready. Her clothes were tightly packed into her small apartment closet, shoes in a big trunk across from her bed. She had never been this excited for a date before. Most of her dates had been with girls who were “experimenting” or guys who just wanted threesomes. The few lesbians who she had gone out with had told her that bi girls are sluts and would leave them for men. Crystal was different though. She seemed to like her for who she was. The small girl then decided on her outfit, a black leather jacket over a blue floral print dress. She curled her auburn hair in ringlets and threw on a small pearl necklace. As soon as she was ready, her phone vibrated.

Crystal: I’m outside :)))

Gigi opened the door to her apartment building to see a red station wagon parked out front, Crystal inside waving at the younger girl obnoxiously. Gigi laughed and rolled her eyes as she got into the car. She gave Crystal a small peck on the cheek as the older girl pulled out of the driveway. Once they were on the highway, Gigi spoke,

“Sooo, where are you taking me?”

“ It’s a surprise!” Crystal exclaimed, obviously excited. Crystal then put a cassette in the tape deck (that's how old this car is) and cranked the music. A 80’s tune played with a man’s falsetto voice echoed from the speakers. Gigi didn't recognize the artist.

“Who the hell is this” Gigi asked, genuinely confused

“You’ve never heard of El Debarge?” Crystal replied, mortified

“ No, but that's because i'm not a million years old.” The smaller girl said, laughing. Crystal laughed along with her. 

They soon got off the highway and pulled down a short road with a brick building at the end. She then pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, walking toward the building. Gigi got out slowly as a burst of wind blew her skirt upwards, revealing to crystal a pair of baby blue lacy panties. Crystal chuckled to herself as Gigi turned a shade of bright red from embarrassment. 

Crystal used a key to open the building, and within seconds, the automatic lights lit up the building. When they stepped into the empty building, Crystal beamed with excitement. Inside, paintings of women hung on every wall. Some were portraits, others were nudes or lingerie. On the right bottom corner, Crystal’s signature was drawn in block letters. In the center of the room stood a stage with cloth draped along the backdrop. Shelves filled with paint and supplies poured off every shelf.

“Wait,” Gigi said slowly, “Are you an artist?”

“Kinda, I'm a bartender who likes to paint. I plan on being an artist full time though.” Crystal explained

“That’s amazing! I'm so jealous of people who can do art like that.” Gigi said, blushing

“Well what do you do for a living? I bet you do something amazing.” Crystal

“Well, i mean i'm a model, but i haven't really gotten my feet off the ground with that, so I have a shitty office job.” Gigi said, saddened 

“That's so cool!” Crystal said, pausing. “You should model for me sometime, let me paint you.”

“Would any clothes be required?” the younger girl replied

“Not unless you want them to, I mean I d-don't mind obviously.” Crystal stammered

Gigi grabbed Crystal by the waist and kissed her longingly, her other hand roaming the taller girl’s body, caressing every inch of exposed skin.She then pushed crystal down onto one of the many chairs and moved to straddle her. The younger girl then reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it off in one swoop, exposing her underwear and matching lacy bralette. She then got up off Crystal and moved to the stage. Standing there on the stage, Gigi looked ethereal. Her skin glowed in the light from the setting sun outside. Gigi the said, barely audible to Crystal,

“Paint me with every color under the sky.” 

She then removed her bralette and panties, leaving herself completely naked. She moved to one of the chairs and sat down, posing for Crystal; she had already grabbed her paints and a new canvas. She immediately began sketching the younger girl’s body, drawing every curve and dip, from her hourglass figure to her jawline, Crystal was completely mesmerized by the girl standing in front of her. After finishing her sketch, she moved in to paint her but instead, Gigi got up. She stood in front of Crystal and dipped her finger in the artist's purple paint, then trailing her finger down her body, over her erect nipples and to her v- line. Crystal then too dipped her fingers in the paint, this time in a green color, and began to trail down her body. Gigi then pulled the taller girl into a heated kiss, tongues entwined, exploring every inch of their mouths. Gigi then pulled off Crystal's dress revealing her lack of bra and underwear, her metallic piercings glimmering in the light.

“Didn't wear any undergarments, did we?” Gigi said mockingly. Crystal, in retaliation, grabbed the smaller girl’s hair and pulled hard, hearing an audible wince from Gigi. Gigi then got on her knees, looking up at Crystal longingly. Gigi then prodded at the artist’s folds, as though to ask for permission. Crystal then realized they were in a space she shared with other artists, so they sheepishly put back on their clothes and got back into Crystal’s car, climbing into the backseat. They then took the time to take off each other’s clothes, leaving kisses and hickeys all over each other’s tits and collarbones. Gigi then latched her mouth to the other girl’s neck biting hard, causing Crystal to moan loudly in her ear. Gigi then pushed crystal until her back was touching the seat, laying down. The smaller girl then got in between Crystal’s legs and pressed her tongue against her folds, the taller girl opening her legs further to allow Gigi easier access. Gigi then used her fingers to open up her folds, pressing her lips against Crystal’s clit. She then- using her tongue ever so slightly- licked the bundle of nerves in Crystal’s nethers. Crystal let out an enormous sigh as Gigi licked her more and more, going faster and harder. She then used one of her not paint covered hands and inserted a single finger, pumping in and out in a corkscrew method. Crystal moaned even louder than before and grabbed Gigi by the hair to pull her closer. Gigi continued to lick Crystal’s clit while inserting another finger. Crystal screamed in ecstasy as Gigi scissored her opening and licked her profusely. Crystal felt the nerves in her clit explode as she began to shake, so close to orgasm she could see stars. Gigi knew the older girl was close so she inserted another finger, stretching Crystal and pushing her over the edge. Crystal moaned loudly and shook intensely as she came. Gigi then removed her fingers and tongue to suck on her own fingers, the sight of it turning Crystal on again. She slipped back on her dress, about to begin the drive back to her place as Gigi spoke,

“Let’s go to my apartment. I have some toys we can use there.” She said with an exaggerated wink

About 15 minutes later, Crystal pulled into Gigi’s parking garage and pulled into an empty spot. They then got out of the car, moving to the stairwell, Crystal dragging the smaller girl by her hips to the apartment. Gigi pulled her keys out of her purse, unlocking the door and pulling Crystal inside, their lips still connected. Gigi led crystal to her bedroom, guiding her to her storage bin under her bed. Crystal opened the bin to reveal handcuffs, dildos, vibrators, and so much more. Crystal grabbed a length of rope and using a very domineering tone said, 

“Take off your dress.”

Gigi pulled off her dress seductively as crystal watched from the bed, deciding what she was going to do to the younger girl. After gigi pulled off her dress crystal grabbed her arms, pinning them to her back. She tied the rope in a very intricate knot around the girl’s hands, tying them to her back. The taller girl then laid Gigi onto the bed delicately, as though she was a porcelain doll. She then reached into the storage bin and picked up an enormous corded vibrator, which she recognized immediately as the one from the photo. Crystal plugged in the vibrator, then placed it on her stomach, turning it onto the lowest setting.

The vibrations Gigi was feeling was nice, almost relaxing. But, it was not in the spot she wanted, so she whined like a kicked puppy. Crystal got the hint and moved the vibe to the inside of her thigh, extremely close to the place she wanted it most. Gigi writhed to try and move the vibrator, but Crystal made sure it stayed off her clit. Gigi then spoke,

“Please Crystal, I neeeed it!” She said desperately.

Crystal then moved the vibe to her clit, turning it onto the highest setting. Gigi screamed in pleasure as the vibe was pressed directly onto her bundle of nerves, making her toes curl and her legs tremble. The taller girl knew that she was close, so she removed the vibe, placing it onto her tit, massaging her erect nipple. Gigi whined at the loss and thrusted her hips as a way to beg Crystal for more. Crystal shook her head and said,

“Not right now sweetheart. I think I might tease you a little more.” She said with a wink  
Gigi whined profusely as Crystal moved the vibe everywhere but the place she wanted it most. Crystal then abruptly moved the vibe back to her clit, still on the highest setting. Gigi could feel the vibrations in her core, building her orgasm, making her extremely wet. She screamed loudly as she was about to reach her orgasm, but Crystal yet again removed the vibrator, causing streaks of black translucent tears to stream down the smaller girl’s face. She whined loudly as Crystal turned the vibrator off completely, moving to whisper into Gigi’s ear,

“What if i just teased you all night? Made you get extremely close but then shut off this here vibrator every time you were about to cum.” 

Crystal then moved one of her fingers to swipe in between the smaller girl’s folds, then moving her precum soaked finger to Gigi’s mouth. Gigi opened obediently as Crystal spoke softly,

“I’m gonna tease you one more time, and then I promise I will make you cum harder than you ever have.” 

“ I don’t think I can do it Crystal, it's so difficult,” Gigi said trembling

Crystal shook her head, “ you can do this, I believe in you.” she said slowly as she pressed the vibrator to Gigi’s aching swollen clit, causing Gigi to moan. She felt incredible. Her entire body was filled with fireworks as she felt it building. She felt more of her juices leak out of her and onto the sheets as Crystal pressed the vibe harder onto her clit. She moaned in complete ecstasy as crystal turned the vibe onto the highest setting.

Gigi squealed in joy as she felt herself getting closer and closer. Once she was about to reach her climax, Crystal one again took away the vibe. Gigi cried in agony as Crystal took the vibe, shaking from being so close. Crystal then got right up to her ear and whispered,

“You were so good tonight, I think you deserve two.”

She then pushed the vibe directly onto the smaller girl’s clit, causing her to moan loudly. Crystal then inserted four fingers directly into Gigi, causing the younger girl to squeal. Gigi was seeing stars, about to explode. Crystal pumped her fingers in and out of Gigi, building her until her climax. Gigi began to shake as she came, thighs quivering in ecstasy. Every muscle in her body tensed up as her body was filled with fireworks. She squirmed in pleasure through her orgasm.

Instead of backing away, Crystal pushed the vibe closer to Gigi’s pussy, pressing directly onto her clit. Gigi shook violently, thighs pressed together as hard as possible with the vibe in the middle. The smaller girl writhed in ecstasy, attempting to pull her arms out of their restraints, not succeeding. She was so close. So fucking close. She then shook even harder, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and had her second orgasm in a row. Crystal turned the vibe down and lightly pleasured her through her orgasm. Crystal then pulled the vibe off of Gigi and untied the ropes. Crystal held Gigi, still trembling, Pressing kisses into Gigi's hair and shoulder, whispering quiet praises as they both drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy drag race night! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


	4. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal wakes up in Gigi's bed

GIgi awoke to a still asleep Crystal. She had never seen a more beautiful creature than the one in her bed, her tan skin gleamed in the sun as the smaller girl ran her hands over her tattoo, moving down to her perky breasts and mocha colored nipples, fingers rubbing over the silver piercings, which then woke up the older girl. She moved to open her eyes as Gigi covered them with her hands, Kissing her softly. Crystal deepened the kiss as Gigi uncovered her eyes and moved down to pinch the taller girl’s nipples. Gigi then leaned off the bed to grab the storage bin underneath, pulling it onto the bed. Crystal was about to reach into the bin when Gigi pushed her hand away, whispering slowly into the other girl’s ear, 

“Let me take care of you.” she then reached into the bin, pulling out a harness, with a purple dildo attached. Gigi fit her long slender legs into the harness, fitting it to her body and moving towards Crystal. She moved to kiss Crystal, grabbing the taller girl’s jaw, and inserting the strap-on into her. She then thrusted until the dildo was completely inside her, Crystal shivering at the stretch. Gigi then let her adjust until she spoke,

“Mmmm, Please move,” moaned the taller girl

Gigi then pulled out all the way, making sure to wait a second, then slammed relentlessly into the other girl. Crystal moaned loudly as Gigi continued fucking her, the new power dynamic fitting them as well as the other. They were truly a versatile pair. Gigi fucked Crystal, angling upwards to reach her g-spot, The taller girl moaning and screaming. Gigi then moved her hand to rub the taller girl’s clit, thumb putting pressure in the ball of nerves. That's when the other girl’s legs began to shake.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck I'm gonna cum; more, more please more.” She screamed while Gigi rubbed her clit at a painful pace and slammed into her. She couldn’t breathe. She had never felt this way before. Her body was immersed in fizzy water and her ears felt hot; her toes curling and hands balled into fists. Someone had put a pipe bomb into her stomach. She grabbed the sheets for dear life. Her body shook intensely as she exploded, legs pushing together as she came. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Gigi pulled out, only to move her head down, face inches from the taller girl’s pussy. She dove in with a shit eating grin on, lapping up all the other girl’s juices, tongue flat against her entrance, tasting her as the girl above her all but collapsed, juices leaking out of her. Gigi continued to eat Crystal out until she couldn't stand it and sat up, trembling. Gigi moved back next to her and smiled, chin glistening with the other girl’s juices. After a few minutes, Crystal sat up and grabbed the smaller girl’s jaw, pulling her into a deep kiss. She then broke the kiss to ask her a question,

“Shower?”

“Sure, dipshit.” Gigi laughed

They got up from the bed, still naked from last night, to move into the bathroom in Gigi’s beautiful apartment. Hand in hand, they stepped into the shower, water splashing onto their skin. Gigi stood out from under the water, stating

“I don’t wanna get my hair wet.” she whined

Crystal reached to grab her wrist, pulling her slowly under the shower until water poured over her head, causing her to gasp and shiver from the lukewarm water running down her face and chest. Crystal then moved under the water too, kissing her slowly and passionately. She then latched her lips to the smaller girl’s neck, sucking a mark into her pale neck, instantly turning it bright purple. Gigi moaned above Crystal as she continued to move down, peppering kisses along her stomach and inner thighs while Gigi spread her legs ever so slightly. Crystal then got down all the way on her knees. She sucked an enormous hickey into the inside of Gigi’s thigh, Gigi moaning entirely too loud, probably waking up her neighbors. She chuckled and blushed. Hard. Then Crystal leaned closer until her face was right in front of her pussy. She left a couple small kisses on the other Girl’s clit, Gigi trying to get closer to her. Crystal licked a stripe across Gigi’s clit, the smaller girl clenched her thighs, trapping Crystal in between her legs, which was exactly where she wanted to be. Crystal licked and sucked on the other girl’s clit, Gigi yelping every time Crystal licked her bundle of nerves. Gigi clenched her toes and squealed from the pleasure. A firework was lit inside of Gigi as Crystal sucked on her clit, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm. She then, in that moment, felt her legs buckle underneath her as she came, juices squirting out of her, and onto Crystal. She soon after fell down onto the girl underneath her, Crystal holding her in her arms as her entire body trembled. Water ran down their bodies, washing away the makeup from the night before, matting their hair to their faces and each other’s, as Crystal held Gigi and washed her hair. Crystal finally spoke after rubbing the auburn girl’s head for some time, asking softly,

“Will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't know each other that long, but i feel a real deep connection with you,”

Gigi hummed in agreement as she gained the balance to speak,  
“Only if we can go for round 3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I havent posted in a while, Will be posting again on friday!!! :))


	5. Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!!

Hi everyone! I have had some serious writers block over quarrantine, so now i will be taking suggestions! just comment them, and i will write them. Some rules:

Only RPDR ships  
f/f only

Thanks!


End file.
